Para sobrescribir los errores
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: La victoria contra Rakuzan no termina en gloria. Una nube oscura es arrojada sobre GoM y Seirin cuando el jugador fantasma sufre una recaída y un secreto es revelado tarde. Pero por algún capricho de los dioses, siete personas reciben la oportunidad de sobrescribir sus errores. ¿Podrán tener éxito?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen a mí sino a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Solo la trama de esta historia.

 _ **Summary:**_ La victoria contra Rakuzan no termina en gloria. Una nube oscura es arrojada sobre GoM y Seirin cuando el jugador fantasma sufre una recaída y un secreto es revelado tarde. Pero por algún capricho de los dioses, siete personas reciben la oportunidad de sobrescribir sus errores. ¿Podrán tener éxito?

 **Para sobrescribir los errores**

I

 **Si pudiese ser así...**

 _Bep. Bep. Bep_.

— _No… despierta… no…_

 _Ah. Él tampoco quería de todas formas. Se sentía tan cálido y seguro allí, ¿cómo podría querer irse? Sin embargo él desea tomar un último vistazo de sus amigos antes de irse._

 _Ah. Están todos allí._

 _Un tumulto de voces, gritos. ¿Por qué tanto ruido?_

 _Bep. Bep._

— _Por favor… no…_

 _ **Lo siento**_ _. Por hacerte tan triste._ _ **Lo siento, Kagami-kun.**_ _Él tiene que irse. La luz se está acercando._

 _Bep._

— _¡Kuroko!_

 _¿Kaga…mi-kun? Gracias por todo. Gracias por no abandonarme. Me alegra no haberte fallado al final. Cuida de Seirin por mí, por favor. Tengo que dormir ahora, y no sé si me despertaré pero está bien._

 _Espero poder jugar contigo otra vez._

 _Kagami-kun…_ _ **gracias.**_

…

El as pelirrojo de Seirin gritó con furia.

Y dolor. Mucho dolor.

¿Cómo demonios podían cambiar las cosas tan deprisa?

En un momento la felicidad plena ante la victoria tan ansiada. Y minutos después…

 _Kuroko parece feliz, de verdad feliz. Y Kagami piensa que probablemente no haya visto algo más puro que esa sonrisa. Él está tan alegre y sus ojos azules son brillantes. Es una persona totalmente diferente y a él le encanta eso. Pidió que de ahora en más permaneciese así. Kuroko es quién merece más que nadie ser feliz, piensa._

— _Kuroko—hay un chico de su misma edad, con granos de arroz en su mejilla y una expresión avergonzada. Él se acerca como si no tuviese en claro su recibimiento._

 _A su lado Kuroko se tensa, casi imperceptible para la mayoría de la gente pero no para él. Es su socio después de todo, ¿y no se supone que debería conocerlo bien? Pero Kuroko mira con lo más similar al dolor que su rostro estoico –de nuevo- puede trasmitir, la sonrisa completamente olvidada._

 _Kagami no cree que haya querido romperle tanto la cara alguien. (Aunque Aomine y el capitán loco de Rakuzan tienen un buen lugar en su lista negra.)_

— _Lo siento—y no es el tipo extraño el que habla con ese tono de tristeza y lamento. Es Kuroko. Su compañero –siempre firme, siempre indiferente con un corazón maldito de oro- que por alguna razón cree que le debe algo a ese sujeto. ¡¿Quién demonios es él de todas formas?!— Lo siento, Shigehiro-kun—¿base de nombre? Eso sí que es una verdadera sorpresa._

 _El extraño con nombre niega con fuerza. Al menos no es tan estúpido, tal vez no tenga que golpearlo tanto— ¡No, no! Discúlpame a mí, Tetsuya, por desaparecer de esa forma—hace una mueca, barriendo su mejilla y abriendo la boca varias veces como si no supiese que decir._

 _Kuroko se acerca a él. No está sonriendo más y los ojos están oscuros, vacíos de nuevo. Kagami va a matarlo. Sí. Delante de toda esa gente. Y no, no le importa porque ese cabrón se lo merece._

— _Lo entiendo—Kuroko dice tranquilamente y le tiende una mano en forma de puño._

 _El otro sujeto parece a punto de llorar. ¿De arrepentimiento, de emoción o qué? No lo sabe._

— _Tetsuya…—extiende su mano._

 _Y es entonces cuando el caos empieza._

 _Kuroko parpadea lentamente y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios antes que oculta su mirada, soltando un suspiro tembloso. Su alarma suena demasiado tarde.— Ah, estoy en mi límite—murmura y su cuerpo empieza a tambalearse— lo siento, Kagami-kun. Lo siento mucho._

 _Y él no puede pensar en nada más que su socio-sombra-amigo Kuroko, quien cae y aunque logra atraparlo no le proporciona ningún alivio. Él grita con fuerza._

— _¡Ambulancia! ¡Alguien llame una ambulancia!_

 _Y de esa forma su festejo acaba en el hospital._

— _Lo siento—dice el médico y él realmente desea no volver a oír esas malditas palabras— pero no hay nada que podemos hacer por el paciente._

— _Si es una conmoción—el tipo tijera fácil empieza a hablar. Él está allí y los otros tipos de la Generación Milagrosa también. Cada uno viéndose peor que el otro— sólo necesita descanso. ¿Cuál es el problema?—exige saber y Kagami se encuentra agradeciendo que esté con ellos porque sino no se habrían dado cuenta de la mierda._

 _El medico suspira. Parece veinte años más viejo con la tristeza y el cansancio en sus líneas de expresión— Kuroko-kun ya sabía que técnicamente no podía volver a jugar—dice, y todo el mundo deja de respirar— él recibió demasiados golpes en la cabeza, algo estaba obligado a suceder—sus puños se encrespan pero Kagami no está impresionado por que sus propias manos tienen sangre por la forma en que sus uñas están clavándose— aunque le advertimos el prefirió jugar—sacudió su cabeza— dijo "es algo demasiado valioso para mis amigos y para mí como para rendirme aún"._

 _Nadie habla. Saben que no está mintiendo. Suena demasiado como Kuroko. Suena como algo que su idiota jugador haría._

— _Los golpes en la cabeza, ¿son los del partido? —el tipo obsesionado con el horóscopo interroga. A su lado, el gigante de pelo violeta está llorando abrazado al hermano de Taiga. Él no lo envidia._

— _No—contesta el médico. Es tanto un alivio como una interrogante. ¿Entonces?— ¿No lo sabían? Kuroko-kun tiene varios accidentes de coche en su historial. La mayoría, sin embargo, no están anotados porque no se presentó al hospital—hay una nota verdadera de amargura en su voz._

 _Kagami quiere golpear algo. O alguien. Preferiblemente a uno de los Kiseki o tal vez a sí mismo._

— _¿Cómo sabe eso?—el sádico pelirrojo probablemente es el único con la mente lo suficientemente fría para hacer las preguntas correctas. Él no lo admira._

— _Porque soy quien generalmente lo atiende cuando_ _ **sí**_ _es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kuroko-kun no se levante, se lave la cara, se cambie de ropa y vuelva a su vida con normalidad—el hombre mayor contesta, y hay una expresión fría en su rostro ahora— si me disculpan—calmadamente agrega antes de irse. El "si no le importó para darse cuenta no es mi culpa" flota en el aire._

 _Kagami_ _ **realmente**_ _quiere golpear algo. Y llorar._

— _Tetsu-kun—Momoi está llorando junto al modelo, Kise, y sostiene también a Aomine— Tetsu-kun—repite, desconsoladoramente, y Taiga empieza a sentir sus propias lágrimas caer._

 _Maldición. Maldición. Él debería de haberse dado cuenta. Él debería…_

— _Basta—Aomine es sorprendentemente quien lo dice, y sus ojos azules están llenos de las mismas lágrimas que los suyos— No es tu culpa. No podrías haberte dado cuenta porque ese cabrón de Tetsu es malditamente bueno en esconder sus sentimientos._

 _Kagami reconoce que es verdad pero eso no significa que la culpa no esté comiéndose sus entrañas._

— _Yamamoto-san dice que pueden pasar a verlo por última vez—una enfermera llama su atención, inclinándose respetuosamente antes de irse._

Kagami cerró los ojos.

 _Kuroko siempre ha sido pequeño, y débil, y frágil como una hoja de otoño. Salta a la vista. Sin embargo, en esa cama blanca y con todos los tubos y cables a su alrededor la impresión es mucho más fuerte y duradera. Kagami desea llorar, y de hecho, lo está haciendo._

— _No te duermas—alguien susurra. No tiene ganas de adivinar a quien pertenece la voz._

— _No—él murmura, acercando su mano a la más chiquita— No._

 _El sonido sigue establemente irregular. Viene del aparato que vigila el ritmo de su corazón o algo así, Kagami no se acuerda. Tampoco tiene tiempo para pensar en eso porque los ojos azules bebé se abren lentamente y su corazón da un vuelco. Kuroko mira hacia él en la bruma de su sueño, y poco a poco su boca se tuerce en la curva más pequeñita y dulce que podría esperar._

 _Él se está muriendo. Y le está sonriendo. A él._

— _¿..mi…un?—apretó suavemente su agarre._

— _Tienes que mantenerte despierto. Por favor no te duermas. No te duermas—Taiga sigue murmurando._

— _Gra..cias—dice con un hilo de voz. Kagami quiere gritarle muchas cosas, principalmente que no ha hecho nada que merezca esa palabra._

 _Con la mirada brumosa Kuroko parpadea al resto de la habitación, él ve los rostros de sus amigos, todos ellos, las personas queridas que guarda en su corazón. Él también parece querer decir muchas cosas pero entiende que tan efímero es el momento, lo poco que le queda._

— _Lo… siento._

 _Elige decir ante todas las palabras, y tiene tantos significados que probablemente no encontrarían todos ellos si sumasen sus vidas. Su rostro se contrae un último instante y aunque no habla Kagami nota que es la misma expresión que le dio a ese chico Shige-algo._

 _Es un "lo siento"._

 _La comprensión amanece en el rostro de varios pero no hay mucho espacio para exigir ninguna explicación o expresar sus pensamientos porque el sonido, el molesto pitido que señala que Kuroko está vivo cambia y señala lo contrario._

 _Su última imagen son los ojos azul pálido carentes de todo brillo, y aunque ya han visto ese aspecto en él esta vez es sin duda la peor._

 _Porque no hay retazo de vida que le queda._

 _Él está muerto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.::_._._._._._._._._.

— Ah—una persona desconocida sonrió— lo adorable que el arrepentimiento es. Las personas no notan lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden, ¿verdad? Que frase tan realista—suspiró— bueno, no es tiempo de contemplar la fugacidad de la vida. Mejor me pongo a trabajar.

Tenía siete mocosos que _regresar._

Hizo una mueca. Al menos no tendría que _recoger_ a ese personaje. El tráfico apestaba en esa zona.

* * *

Kuroko se despertó con el sonido del viento golpeando su ventana. Y era extraño. De verdad extraño. Porque si mal no recordaba él había estado muriéndose en una cama de hospital no durmiendo en su casa. Abriendo los ojos miró en medio de su ensoñación su entorno. Era familiar pero no tanto. Como si hubiese cosas que faltasen y otras que sobrasen.

Moviendo sus manos y sus piernas para probar su habilidad motora descubrió que funcionaba, y que de hecho no estaba soñando. Pellizcarse el brazo había dolido. _¿Entonces?_ Bostezando se incorporó poco a poco, no sintiendo ningún dolor en su cabeza o cualquier parte del cuerpo. Solo sueño. Como si no hubiese descansado lo suficiente después de un día de intensa actividad.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?_ Se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar ningún calendario. Saliendo de la cama mecánicamente se colocó sus pantuflas y empezó su camino hacia la sala donde si mal no recordaba se encontraba el almanaque "familiar". Una sensación flotaba en el aire dentro de él pero no supo colocar el dedo en que se trataba exactamente esa extrañeza.

Lo comprendió o al menos parte de ella al llegar a su destino, hallando la fecha coloreada en rojo. Era un lunes. Un lunes que había pasado hace más de tres años. _Es… el segundo año en Teikou,_ notó con sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a suceder? ¿Era alguna clase de broma del más allá?

Kuroko no se reía. Con o sin sentido del humor eso no era gracioso, para nada.

— Es cierto—dijo una voz, y él sintió un poco como los demás debían de sentirse cuando se les aparecía repentinamente— pero no te preocupes, no es una broma—dándose la vuelta enfrentó al desconocido que solo acababa de leerle la mente.

Parpadeó.

— Discúlpeme, ¿pero quién eres?—inquirió. El hombre era pálido, con rasgos normales y llevaba una campera negra con la capucha puesta, un par de vaqueros oscuros y unos lentes de sol. Era lo único normal de él porque de hecho no tenía pies ni manos, solo humo salía del final de sus piernas y brazos. Lo que era raro, casi tanto como que estaba llevando una hoz.

— Soy tu shinigami, por supuesto—contestó, como si Tetsuya solo tuviese que saberlo. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser con ese aspecto?— Bueno, no tuyo, sino de tu caso. O algo así—se rascó la barbilla pensativamente— En fin. Sería mejor que te sientes—señaló la silla— me quedan menos de cinco minutos contigo y seguro que tienes preguntas.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—obviamente era lo que más quería saber. No entendía que razón podría haber para en vez de llevarse su alma fuese enviado a años en el pasado.

— Fue una decisión del Alto Mando—respondió evasivamente— pero entre nosotros no fue específicamente a ti a quien querían regresar—girando una silla, tomó asiento y apoyó la barbilla sobre el respaldo, balanceando su "arma" para dar énfasis a sus palabras— en realidad, fuiste enviado para hacerlo más justo. ¿O era porque formaban parte de un paquete completo?—frunció un poco el ceño— Ara, ara, acabo de olvidarlo~

Kuroko detuvo su impulso de refregarse la frente a duras penas— No lo entiendo, Shinigami-san. ¿A quién querían regresar entonces? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

— A ese grupo rarito, ya sabes, la Generación Arcoíris—sonrió— y por supuesto que tiene que ver contigo. Al parecer desearon poder haber hecho lo que debían de hacer, devolvértelo todo. Ya sabes, la culpabilidad, la recriminación, yada-yada—se encogió de hombros— es de humanos sentir todo eso cuando la gente se muere por tu culpa cuando solo ha estado actuando para ti.

El jugador "sombra" miró sus manos— Así que se enteraron—murmuró— pero… no fue su culpa. Fue la mía por ser tan descuidado. Y no hay nada que devolver—ellos le habían tendido la mano primero y habían significado lo suficiente para no rendirse a pesar del panorama. Sonaba a que no existía nada que exigiese reintegración para él. Y no, no eran los causantes de su muerte. Él había decidido continuar a pesar de todo, ¿no es así?

El recolector de almas sacudió su mano— Dile a esos niños, no a mí—el silencio cayó— Ah, mira la hora. Se nos acabó el tiempo—incorporándose, le dio una última sonrisa— aprovecha esta otra oportunidad, ¿quieres? No todos tienen la suerte de recibirla. Intenta al menos no ser atropellado por los coches, sería una mierda si te murieses antes de lo establecido—con un último movimiento gracioso se _esfumó_ en el aire, dejando atrás a un cierto adolescente confundido.

Kuroko observó el espacio vacío durante largos minutos antes de dejarse caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, las palabras del shinigami dando vueltas por su mente. _Entonces,_ resumió, _todos los demás también volvieron. Me pregunto si Kagami-kun…_ negó lentamente. _Dijo "Generación"._ Sus ojos se cerraron. _¿Pero a qué se refirió con lo de "hacer lo que debieron hacer"?_ No parecía estar refiriéndose al básquet.

Un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios. Ya se enteraría que exactamente había pasado por la mente de sus amigos como para provocar tal cosa. (Dejó pasar el hecho de que ni siquiera entendía _cómo_ podía ser posible su situación) Y entonces les daría un pedazo de su mente.

Su muerte no había sido su culpa. Ellos entenderían… ¿verdad?

* * *

Akashi estaba absolutamente seguro que la muerte de su amigo era consecuencia de su descuido. ¿Cómo no serlo? Tetsuya siempre había sido el más fuerte de todos, irónicamente su luz permaneciendo brillando a través de todo, sirviendo como un faro para ellos. Mentalmente, claro. Y esto le había llevado a ignorar la debilidad física del chico.

Él jamás olvidaría esa imagen, del cuerpo pequeño, extenuado, nunca tan frágil como en ese momento, tendido sobre las sábanas frías de una camilla. Y sus ojos, esos ojos azul bebé, siempre tan tranquilos como el lago cristalino tornándose oscuro, frío como el mar a cada segundo. _Lo siento._ Él había dicho mirando hacia ellos.

 _Lo siento._

Era exactamente como Akashi sentía… pero multiplicado tantas veces que no entendía como su cerebro simplemente no había cedido bajo el peso de tanta culpa y perdido. Pero supuso que era porque su necesidad y deseo de darle a su amigo todo el cuidado por el dolor causado era más fuerte. Sí, exacto. Podía vivir con la culpa, con el odio a sí mismo… si tan solo tenía una oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor.

Cerró los ojos, la conversación con el doctor sonando en sus oídos. _Fue la suma de tantos golpes en la cabeza. Él ya no podía tomar más daño pero… lo hizo porque aseguró que existía algo más importante que su vida._ Ah, sí. Ellos. Él. Tetsuya nunca se rendiría, incluso a costa de su propio cuerpo. Apretó los puños. _Dos accidentes documentados por año. Documentados. Él es la clase de persona que si puede andar no se irá a un hospital._

Akashi puede imaginarse perfectamente al chico siendo pisado, levantarse con sangre en la cabeza, notar que seguiría viviendo y echarse un poco de agua para lavar el líquido rojizo antes de volver a su camino como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. Es una idea ridícula, fuera del sentido o lógica común. ¿Pero no dictaba la misma dejar a un lado las personas cuando te han causado tanto dolor? Era hipócrita de él alegrarse por esto último y odiar lo demás.

Tetsuya no sería Tetsuya si su comportamiento no fuese tan _amable._

Tomando sus tijeras _roja y negra_ con cuidado pensó en su expresión suave, dulce despedida final. No volvería a ocurrir. Akashi podría no considerarse completamente absoluto ya, gracias al mismo, pero la confianza en sus habilidades en este asunto en particular no serían tomadas a la ligera. Mantendría a Tetsuya a salvo pese a todo.

Y sabía que no estaría solo en ello. Él no era el único que rogaría perdón en _dogeza_ , ni tampoco el que se cargaría a sí mismo con la mayor cantidad de culpa posible. Aomine tenía más que un historial, sin olvidar que tanto Kise como Murasakibara habían herido en sus partidos a Tetsuya, y Midorima… él no había sido mejor que todos.

Suspiró. _Pónganse a la cola,_ pensó para sí, comenzando su lista de todo lo que conocía sobre el adolescente. _Sabía_ que los reconocería pero no hasta qué punto. Ellos ya habían estado por un año en el club de básquet, y exceptuando a Kise podían alardear de tener una relación de amistad con él. Sintió un poco de lástima por el rubio, porque si Kuroko no regresase con ellos tendría el mayor problema de acercarse.

 _O no,_ evaluó. Kuroko no era de oír los chismes de su alrededor por lo que el rubio sería técnicamente un extraño a sus ojos, pero con una buena impresión –y era algo que Kise, si es que usaba su cabeza, que probablemente lo haría para este caso en particular- podría relacionarse más que alguien como Midorima o Murasakibara, quienes no parecían haberse llevado bien con él en un principio. Midorima por su ser tsundere y Murasakibara por sus creencia sobre que el trabajo duro no valía la pena, algo que Kuroko constante contradecía no solo con sus palabras sino con su ejemplo.

 _Tendrán que arreglarse,_ decidió finalmente. Si ellos pedían su ayuda se la daría, claro, pero Akashi era egoísta también, y tenía sus propios obstáculos con los cuales lidiar, no todos relacionados directamente con el chico de pelo trullo.

Sea lo que sea, él debía de planear cuidadosamente sus acciones. No toleraría ningún error más de sí mismo con respecto a su valioso –adorable- jugador fantasma.

 **Nunca más.**

* * *

La música de Aoi Mizaki le dio los buenos días como cada mañana. Él se removió, quejándose por el sol sobre sus ojos durante un efímero segundo antes de recordar _qué_ día era. _¡Al fin!_ Incorporándose rápidamente cogió el uniforme y corrió hacia el baño por una ducha. Le tomó siete minutos lograr una buena higiene y ponerse listo.

— Ah, Kise-kun—su madre sonrió hermosamente mientras dejaba el plato de desayuno sobre la mesa— Es una alegría verte tan brillante hoy. Come, cariño, así puedes hacerlo bien en tu segundo año. Ah~ lo rápido que crecen los niños hoy en día.

Asintiendo, dio un pequeño saludo en voz sorprendentemente tranquila antes de tomar asiento y cavar en él, sintiéndose un poco como Murasakibara por su ritmo. Finalmente terminó, despidiéndose de la mujer de cabellera igual que la de él y comenzó su carrera hasta Teikou. O mejor dicho, hasta la estación de autobús más cercana.

Con una expresión seria apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. _Kurokocchi._ Kise realmente no quería pero no pudo evitar la visualización de los ojos que tanto amaba sin brillo alguno. Que él había sido una de las razones por la cual había terminado así no mejoraba las cosas, todo lo contrario. Si había creído sentir miedo esa vez cuando lo había herido no se había comparado a verlo caer y luego morir frente a él.

… _golpes en la cabeza… cancha…_ recordó las palabras del médico mecánicamente, y en medio de eso su propia voz gritando que no podía ser real, que la persona que más admiraba no podía estar esfumándose entre sus dedos como la bruma por su maldito descuido. _No, no_. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la tentación de llorar. ¿Pero no había hecho suficiente de eso? ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que lograría si sucumbía en ese momento a sus sentimientos?

Nada. Mejor poner su esfuerzo en algo más útil, como asegurarse de que su antiguo mentor estuviese cuidado todo el tiempo. _Sí, eso haré._ Asintiendo fervientemente para sí ignoró las expresiones curiosas a su alrededor en favor de repasar su plan de "acercamiento". Por mucho que los demás creyesen Kise tenía un poco de sentido y sabía que, por mucho que quisiese, no podía simplemente arrojarse sobre su Kurokocchi.

Primero tenía que averiguar si lo recordaba. Y tenía la idea perfecta para ello, utilizando uno de sus mejores memorias. _Solo espera, Kurokocchi._ Pronto estaría allí.

* * *

Midorima aferró el pequeño peluche en forma de rana entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que el animalito parecía a punto de explotar. Llevaba además la figura de un gatito, el objeto afortunado de acuario del día. Igual que los otros no tenía idea de si era _su_ Kuroko a quien encontraría en Teikou pero tampoco le era importante. Lo único y más fundamental es que estaba _vivo_.

 _La máquina pita, las ondas dibujadas cada vez menos constante. Él era el hijo de un médico –y aunque no lo fuese sabría- y conocía exactamente que sucedía aún si su mente se negaba a aceptarlo._ Ocultó sus ojos detrás de sus lentes, una expresión velada pero que si uno se acercaba lo suficiente podía notarse que o estaba en un mundo de olor o prendido en ira. Tal vez las dos. _Sus labios finos son cada vez más pálidos pero se curvan lo que más puede en ese estado mientras mira al mono pelirrojo._ _ **Gracias,**_ _dice y sus ojos se demoran en ellos en sus últimos segundos,_ _ **lo siento.**_ _La máquina suena con un ruido fino. Kuroko Tetsuya ya no está con ellos._

Soltó lentamente el aire que se forzó a contener, observando su reflejo en el vidrio del tren. _Kuroko._ Volvió su atención al pequeño felino recordando el horóscopo de _ese_ día. Acuario había estado en la parte más baja según Oha-asa, más a Shintaro no se le habría pasado jamás por la cabeza que se trataría de algo por así. En realidad, a pesar de todo… él había creído en Kuroko, en que iba a ganar y abrirle los ojos a Akashi como ya les había hecho a todos. _Y había resultado._

 _Su última voluntad._ Que Kuroko había preferido devolverles el amor al básquet antes que su propia seguridad decía demasiado para él. Ese chico era un completo idiota. Mira que morir por algo así, por _alguien_ así. Cuando se trataba de bondad él estaba en otra liga, ¿verdad? No solo al salvarlos, él les había perdonado desde el principio.

 _Lo siento._

Una disculpa era lo último que Kuroko tenía que decir. Completamente inesperado, ilógico. Midorima todavía seguía sin entender a qué exactamente se refería con esas palabras, y sin que el propio Tetsuya se lo explicase probablemente jamás lograría hacerlo.

Eran ellos, después de todo, quienes deberían de grabarse en la piel su arrepentimiento. _Idiota._ Se preguntó cómo podría devolverle todo. ¿Cómo pagarle a alguien que dio _literalmente_ su vida por tu arrogancia y cegamiento? Se tensó al notar que Teikou ya aparecía en su línea de visión. _Tendré que averiguarlo,_ se dijo mientras abandonaba el autobús.

Una sola cosa era segura: con Kuroko ahora vivo… él prefería cortarse los dedos antes que volver a cometer los mismos errores.

* * *

Murasakibara había sabido desde un principio que Kuroko era débil. La complexión delgada, la poca presencia, las habilidades atléticas lastimosas. Lo había notado en un principio. Eso, y el firme, tranquilo idealismo del trabajo duro y el básquet para todos. Lo había odiado en un principio, sobre todo porque sin importar lo que dijese, cuanto intentase Kuroko jamás había retrocedido.

Ese jugador pequeño, frágil… nunca le había tenido miedo. Sin vacilaciones.

Y se había ganado su respeto. Kuroko se había convertido en una de las pocas personas que consideraba "amigos". Alguien que no le temía, que le hablaba de frente y sabía a su torpe manera compartir momentos. Él había pasado a ser muy importante, valioso.

Pero las cosas acabaron cambiando. Todos se habían alejado, dejando a Kuroko atrás. No era algo por lo que sentía orgullo o mantenía como buen recuerdo, sin embargo, representaba uno de los momentos clave de la historia de la Generación Milagrosa, cuando los verdaderos _sabores_ habían sido revelados.

Kuroko había sido el único en irse… pero ellos hacía tiempo que se habían marchado. Y sin embargo, él había vuelto con el deseo de devolverles el amor perdido por el básquet porque creía firmemente que podrían dejar su arrogancia atrás, porque nunca había perdido la fe en ellos. Murasakibara no habría creído, no en un inicio, lo que hablaba muy bien de él, por cierto.

Pero Kuro-chin lo había logrado.

 _Murasakibara-kun está mintiendo, él no va a dejar lo que tanto ama,_ él recuerda sus palabras con exactitud y la mirada serena, en absoluto alterada por la amenaza de ser aplastado. Y entonces… _Me siento feliz de que te hayas divertido de nuevo._ No había estado sonriendo pero por un momento llegó a creer que sí. _Murasakibara-kun… espero jugar contigo una vez más._ Y luego se había marchado sin recibir una respuesta favorable.

Todas esas palabras… a pesar de todo lo que pasado, a pesar de haberlo herido. Kuro-chin sin duda era alguien fuerte, ¿verdad? Mentalmente hablando. Porque aun con su voluntad de acero seguía teniendo un cuerpo frágil, y olvidar esto había su principal error.

Atsushi no iba a descuidarse esta vez. No quería volver a perder esa persona tan importante. Él tendría que protegerlo duro… aunque eso significase _aplastar_ todo lo que pudiese resultar un inconveniente, por mucho que Aka-chin se enojase. Podía lidiar con eso, después de todo.

Pero ver a esa persona débil, irrompible, irremplazable _rota_ como una simple varilla de caramelo no era algo que volvería a soportar.

(En su interior, esperaba que Kuroko lo recordase. La opinión sobre él en ese momento no debía de ser muy buena, después de todo.)

* * *

Aomine se removió incómodo en medio de tantos estudiantes idiotas con habladurías superficiales y risas frívolas. Probablemente era su humor o su estado de agitación mental pero sentía que en cualquier momento las ganas de golpearlos ganarían y acabaría haciendo un escándalo en su primer día.

¿Cómo demonios miraría a Tetsu cara a cara si además de todo comenzaba a empañar su reputación como un segundo Haizaki? Él lo mataría. O peor. Lo observaría con esa expresión tenue, de profunda decepción que podría hacer al criminal más orgulloso apartar la vista. Se estremeció, burlándose internamente de su banalidad.

 _Lo que sea por no pensar en tu culpabilidad, ¿eh, chico?_

Su corazón se detuvo y su garganta se secó. _No, no,_ se dijo con fuerza, _no volverá a pasar._ Aferrándose a esas palabras buscó desesperadamente la razón de su llegada temprana, ignorando el murmullo y griterío molesto cercano. _¿Dónde estás, Tetsu?_ ¿Y si algo había pasado? Sacudiendo la cabeza comenzó a caminar. Todo estaba bien. Encontraría a su sombra y entonces las cosas estarían _mejor._

— Mine-chin—una voz lo sobresaltó. Él se sorprendió al encontrar a Murasakibara sin rastro de aperitivos entre sus manos y una expresión seria en su normalmente aburrido rostro— Kuro-chin no está aquí—le informó— Aka-chin tampoco pudo encontrarlo.

Sin molestarse tampoco en ninguna formalidad asintió— ¿Sabes algo de Kise y Midorima?—interrogó, no sorprendido en absoluto que se hubiese comunicado con el pelirrojo, antes de recordar un trozo importante— Por cierto, avísame si ves a Satsuki… ella no regresó.

Los ojos se alzaron en sorpresa— ¿Sa-chin no es nuestra Sa-chin?—ese hombre extraño había dicho que _siete_ de ellos regresarían. Si no era ella y quedaban dos… ¿Entonces quién…? ¿Podría ser Kuro-chin una de ellas?

Aomine se encogió de hombros— No lo sé, hombre. Antes de volver me dijo que por el bien de Tetsu sería mejor que ella no viniese—frunció el ceño. Una parte de él le había molestado sus palabras, acerca de que sería egoísta tomar esa oportunidad siendo que ella no cambiaría realmente las cosas. Era cierto. Satsuki no le había hecho ningún mal a Tetsu, ¿no es así? Habían sido ellos los que lo habían abandonado, había sido _él_ que había insultado sus habilidades y echado a perder su amistad por su maldito egocentrismo, aún si Kuroko lo había perdonado por su corazón de oro.

— ¡Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi!—Kise apareció entre ambos en una pequeña nube de polvo, señal de su rápida corrida— ¡Lo encontré!—chilló para su total sorpresa.

Agarrándolo de su chaqueta con un movimiento veloz el moreno exigió saber— ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Ya acostumbrado a los malos modos del jugador el modelo hizo un gesto hacia la parte más alejada del patio— Se fue por allí. Lo vi por un segundo pero se me perdió—se quejó con amargura, los ojos oscuros. Fue una sorpresa recibir una leve caricia sobre el pelo.

— Se-chin no debe verse triste. Encontraremos a Kuro-chin—aseguró.

De haber sido otro momento probablemente habría actuado tan frívolamente como siempre, con un par de lágrimas y emoción, sin embargo era una ocasión muy seria así que simplemente asintió, compartiendo una mirada firme entre sus dos amigos.

— Tetsuya está en los pasillos cercanos a la biblioteca—una cuarta persona los sobresaltó. Con una máscara de calma Akashi barrió los rostros de sus amigos— Tranquilos. Él volverá en un momento—su mano hizo un gesto hacia el timbre— sonará pronto—aseguró.

Aomine suspiró mientras que el modelo miró a su alrededor— Hey, ¿y Midorimacchi?

— Baja un poco la voz—la última persona regañó, apareciendo detrás de Murasakibara— están atrayendo mucho la atención 'nanodayo.

— Midorima, me alegra ver que ya estás aquí—Akashi sonrió, notando los _dos_ artículos de la suerte que cargaba. Luego se volvió al futuro as— ¿Y Momoi, Aomine?

Dejando a un lado al ser _nuevamente_ llamado por su apellido Daiki suspiró— Corta historia: ella no volvió. Y si ese hombre raro dijo que seríamos siete creo que sé quién podría ser una de esas persona, además de Tetsu quizás—hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento. Maldición. Todo sea por la felicidad de su sombra.

— Mmm. ¿Hablas de Kaga-chin?

— Pero él está en Estados Unidos ahora—Kise señaló.

Una voz imparcial sonó— ¿Kagami-kun también regresó?

— Sí. Es lo que más tiene sentido—Aomine respondió antes que el silencio cayese abruptamente— T-tetsu—tartamudeó al notar al niño estoico parado a poca distancia de ellos.

La mirada azul brilló en reconocimiento en el mismo instante que el timbre decidió sonar.

Y como Kuroko obviamente era _él_ …

— Hola.

* * *

Sí, soy tan mala que lo dejó aquí xD pero son cinco mil palabras, gente, tampoco hay mucho de lo que quejarse xDD

Mmm, la verdad es que hace rato llevo pensando en escribir algo así. Veremos que tal resulta… ¿qué les pareció a ustedes, por cierto? Es la primera vez que escribo algo "angustioso", si es que puede llamarse así :/

Mah… ya me dirán ;)

¡Hasta lueguito! Muchos besos de frambuesa para todos :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen a mí sino a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Solo la trama de esta historia.

 _ **Summary:**_ La victoria contra Rakuzan no termina en gloria. Una nube oscura es arrojada sobre GoM y Seirin cuando el jugador fantasma sufre una recaída y un secreto es revelado tarde. Pero por algún capricho de los dioses, siete personas reciben la oportunidad de sobrescribir sus errores. ¿Podrán tener éxito?

* * *

 **Para sobrescribir los errores**

II

 **¿Lo que hay que entender?**

Una brisa ominosa sopló entre ellos, despeinando suavemente sus cabellos. Arriba, el cielo claro e inmenso copió el tono exacto de los ojos del niño frente a ellos - _¿o sería al revés?_ -, y durante un instante todo se quedó así. El cielo. Kuroko. El cielo sobre sus cabezas, los ojos llenos de brillo.

Y entonces se hizo _clic._

Aomine, quien era el más cercano, estiró rápidamente su mano y tomó una bodega de la más pequeña, sintiendo como si hubiese vuelto a respirar, las emociones ardiendo como hojas entre brazas. Él no fue el único en reacción, claro, y en una definición de movimiento Kuroko pronto se encontró en dificultades de hallar un milímetro libre.

Kise se _arrojó_ sobre él, aferrándose al cuerpo más pequeño con las verdaderas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Murasakibara se agachó a su altura, rodeando la cintura con más cuidado que el modelo pero con su misma expresión. Midorima se presionó a su costado, colocando su mano sobre el hombro con más fuerza y cuidado de lo que uno podría llegar a creer, mientras Akashi cogió su otra mano, aprovechando la altura similar para pegar su rostro al cabello trullo suave.

Kuroko se mantuvo comprensiblemente permisivo, sosteniendo sus manos de vuelta y aguardando la oportunidad de poder hablar bajo el murmullo de sus disculpas y su nombre. Fue algo bueno –y una coincidencia bastante extraña- que el sonido del timbre hubiese acarreado a los demás estudiantes al gimnasio de eventos ya que de otra forma habría sido un poco difícil de explicar la escena.

— Tetsu—Aomine susurró, el rostro brillante de lágrimas. Sabía que todos estaban haciéndolo, incluso _Midorima_ , la emoción de tenerlo _real, vivo_ frente a ellos y sentirlo— Lo siento mucho—susurró, las emociones desbordándose sin que pudiese evitarlo. Él no podía sentirse más que como una escoria, una excusa para un ser humano _-¿sería verdad?-_ que en ese momento.

— Kurokocchi—Kise sollozó en su cabello, mojándolo sin darse cuenta— Perdóname… no quería…—las imagen de ese partido donde lo había lastimado – _sangre, sangre, ¿por qué había tanto sangre?-_ y en la camilla – _frío, vacío, terriblemente inalcanzable-_ pasaron por su mente una y otra vez. No quería verlo a los ojos, tenía miedo… mucho miedo. De encontrarlos vacíos. O llenos de odio. ( _Lo que sabía era estúpido porque Kurocchi jamás le había mirado de esta última forma. Tal vez en el fondo contradictoriamente deseaba que sucediese así la culpa pudiese pesarle menos. Lo que una persona egoísta)_

— Kuroko—Midorima exhaló audiblemente, los ojos repletos de agua mientras tomaba nota de cada detalle que demostraba que estaba _vivo_. Su corazón se contrajo cuando la mirada azul se alzó hasta él con suavidad. _Todo está bien, no te preocupes,_ le dijo mudamente. No le hizo sentir mejor. Era, después de todo, la misma mirada que le había enviado en la época de Teikou variadas veces y justo antes de desfallecer sobre la acera como una muñeca de trapo. Apretando el agarre en su hombro le dedicó la expresión más seria que podía reunir en ese momento; _no te permitiré caer otra vez. No._

— Kuro-chin… Kuro-chin…—enterrando la cara en su estómago sus lágrimas humedecieron el uniforme sin señal de parada. Pudo oler con precisión el aroma familiar, dulce a vainilla que el varón más corto poseía. Igual que Kise él no pudo evitar recordar cuando había ocasionado su herida – _demasiado ligero, demasiado frágil-_ y el momento final, cuando sus pequeños labios habían dicho "lo siento" antes de desvanecerse en el sueño helado— Realmente lo siento—él no quería volver a ver algo así, nunca. Y solo el hecho de sujetarlo entre sus brazos le mantenía lo suficientemente tranquilo para no ocasionar un desastre como había pasado en el hospital.

— Kuroko—Akashi murmuró en su oído con un tono singularmente cálido, que no parecía pertenecer a su personalidad. O a una de ellas. Cerró los ojos, una parte de él sin querer aceptar que estaba llorando, actuando _débil._ Pero no iba a detenerse, no cuando la causa era de sus propias faltas. Aún si Kuroko le había enseñado que no era completamente absoluto en la cancha no significaba que esa era la única falla de sí que le había mostrado. Akashi había sido _descuidado,_ sin darse cuenta de lo realmente importante, y su error le había costado muy caro. Demasiado.

En el centro de ellos Tetsuya se acurrucó inconscientemente en el calor de sus amigos sin saber exactamente qué decir. Tenía experiencia de primera mano en el pesar y la culpa – _Ogiwara lo había negado pero había sido por sus palabras que Kiseki había ido con todo contra su escuela… y roto su espíritu por varios años-_ pero se sentía mal compararlo con los sentimientos de quienes creían ser culpables de su muerte.

— Todos… esto fue una verdadera sorpresa—murmuró con honestidad habitual pero en un tono suave, carente de su indiferencia acostumbrada. Él quería decirles, quería asegurarles que no había razón por el dolor en sus ojos y las disculpas— Shinigami-san dijo que lo descubrieron, la razón de por la que morí—sintió la tensión en sus cuerpos y el abrupto cese de cualquier sonido. ¿Es que habían dejado de respirar? Mejor apresurarse en terminar— y que por alguna razón se culpan. Es una tontería—aseveró con franqueza y casi enojo—. Fueron mis propias decisiones las que me llevaron a ese final.

Aomine fue el primero en entrar en erupción— ¡Eso es una mierda y lo sabes! Seguiste jugando por _nosotros_ , te lesionaste en la cancha por _nosotros_ , Tetsu. Atrévete a decirme que no tuvo nada que ver…—apretó los puños.

—Yo… no puedes negarlo, Kurocchi—susurró en apenas un hilo de voz— te lastimé en ese partido. Y-y había tanta _sangre…_ Por eso…

— Es verdad—Kuroko aceptó, porque era cierto y no tenía ninguna razón para negarlo— pero no fue nada a comparación con los accidentes de coche—indicó con naturalidad, como si no hubiese nada en especial en tener una media de dos incidentes por año como de hecho les había contado el médico.

— ¡Eso no es normal!—Midorima señaló con enojo, en un extraño pero comprensible arranque de emoción— ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?—exigió. Si él hubiese sabido… si ellos lo hubiesen sabido…

— Ah—Tetsuya miró hacia abajo durante un momento, respondiéndole con una pregunta— ¿Qué sentido tendría haberlo hecho?— _¿qué es lo que habría cambiado? ¿Qué_ _ **piensas**_ _que podrían haber cambiado?_

Akashi apretó los labios en una línea fina— ¿Qué "sentido" dices?—repitió con voz escalofriantemente en calma. Él obviamente había entendido el mensaje oculto entre las líneas.

— Mi débil presencia es algo con lo que nací—señaló sin inmutarse—. Lo único que habría logrado al decírselos sería su preocupación. Nunca quise ser una carga para nadie—agregó con aire lejano, como si estuviese atrapado en sus pensamientos— menos para la gente que me importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras procesaban las palabras del chico.

— Kuro-chin nunca podría ser una carga—Murasakibara aseguró, apretando su agarre— Sé que fuimos tontos y ciegos pero Kuro-chin no tiene que guardar todo para sí mismo nunca más.

— Porque Kurokocchi es también muy importante para nosotros—Kise añadió con firmeza—, así que tienes que dejar que cuidemos de ti adecuadamente esta vez.

— Para poder _sobrescribir nuestros errores_ —el escolta de pelo verde murmuró—. Y si sigues negándote a la idea de que tenemos gran parte de la culpa de porque todo terminó así piensa que el Destino no nos habría dado una segunda oportunidad sino estuviésemos en lo cierto.

— Midorima tiene razón—los ojos del moreno ardieron en dolor—. ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? Ese sujeto, el shinigami nos lo dijo.

— Fueron nuestras propias decisiones las que nos trajeron a esto—Akashi repitió solemnemente, los ojos carmesí fijos en los azules claros—. Kuroko, ¿crees que habrían decidido traernos hasta este tiempo sino hubiese nada que pudiésemos hacer para cambiar el futuro?—inquirió— ¿Qué no habría algo que deberíamos haber hecho?

 _Así que Shinigami-san se refería a eso,_ reflexionó para sí mismo las palabras del hombre extraño y su amigo— Entiendo el punto de Akashi-kun. Pero de todas formas… yo nunca les dije nada, es verdad, y por esto mismo no deberían culparse. Ni Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, ni nadie más sabía acerca de esto y por lo tanto no existía nada que pudiesen haber hecho. Yo _sí_ estaba al tanto de las lesiones que podía tener y lo que podría significar para mí, pero escogí marcar a Kise-kun y Murasakibara-kun a pesar de todo—recordó en voz baja— así que por favor, dejen de culparse a ustedes mismos por lo que deberían haber hecho y lo que no. Si Akashi-kun ya aprendió a que no es absoluto entonces—apretó su mano— ya no tendría por qué pensar que debió de haberse dado cuenta. Ni tampoco ustedes—miró a cada Kiseki con seriedad— no existía ninguna razón por la cual podrían haber llegado siquiera a imaginarse que me iba a morir.

— Nunca pensé en algo más de tu presencia débil que la forma en que podría servirte en la cancha y en ocasiones especiales—Akashi confesó— por eso mismo no me calma lo que dices, Kuroko. De ser un buen amigo habría notado los peligros que trae lo que consideré algo especial.

— Akashi no es el único—Midorima suspiró— resulta obvio al pensarlo. Si ni siquiera las personas que están frente a ti se dan cuenta de que estás ahí, ¿qué se esperaría de las que están en vehículos? Es tan simple—él que siempre se había sentido inteligente, ¿cómo podría haber pasado un detalle tan claro? ¡Maldición!

Antes que pudiesen seguir con ello Kuroko se vio obligado a señalar— Todos somos humanos aquí, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. Nunca pretendí que se dieran cuenta de ello y sé que ninguno de ustedes aspiró a que los demás notasen su propio problema. Si hablamos de fallar todos hemos fallado aquí, y no hay culpa en ello, porque aunque fuimos amigos también éramos solo niños—su labios se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente— no hay que engañarse. Nunca pensamos de lo que podría morir el otro o algo tan profundo como eso. Lo que más nos importaba… era el básquet. Eso fue lo que nos unió, después de todo.

Aomine se encogió en su lugar— Y al final ni siquiera eso—murmuró sin poder evitarlo, recordando el último año en Teikou. No, espera, todo había comenzado a caer en picada desde la mitad de segundo no de tercero.

— Creo que deberíamos de dejar de enfocarnos en el pasado—Kuroko sugirió, su expresión suave e inusualmente cándida— Shinigami-san dijo que se trataba de una segunda oportunidad. No podemos pasarnos pensando acerca de lo que deberíamos haber hecho cuando no teníamos el conocimiento que ahora sí.

— Kurocchi tiene razón. Por mi parte—su agarre se incrementó— no voy a soltarte nunca más de ahora en adelante—y la atmosfera duró aproximadamente dos segundos.

— ¡Oi!—Aomine sacó rápidamente del agarre del modelo al niño, causando sin darse cuenta el efecto de juego dominó. Al ser tirado por el jugador moreno, Kuroko perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia ese lado, trayéndose consigo al resto de Kiseki. Terminaron en una maraña descompuesta— Ouch—se quejó en el suelo, entreabriendo los ojos que había cerrado por el impacto. Un azul pálido fue lo primero que vio.

— Sálganme de encima, por favor—Kuroko pidió inexpresivamente, su cabeza apoyada sobre el estómago de su primera luz y el resto del cuerpo aplastado por sus amigos. El revuelo fue causado.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Tetsu!—Aomine miró con espanto al niño sobre él, sintiéndose solamente una milésima aliviado al no ver ni sangre ni nada— ¡No era mi intención!

— Kuro-chin, lo lamento—Atsushi se movió desde su posición, echándose hacia atrás con cuidado de no lastimar a ninguno de su amigos— Mine-chin es un idiota—envió una mirada molesta al nombrado, quien se encogió aún más.

— Kurokocchi, ¡¿estás bien?!—inquirió Kise, semi-caído sobre el escolta de pelo verde, los ojos preocupados.

— Kuroko, ¿te hemos lastimado?—Midorima escrutó al jugador fantasma, intentando descubrir algún rastro de dolor que podría estar ocultando.

— Kuroko, si te sientes adolorido tienes que decírnoslo—con un movimiento elegante Akashi se sentó y cuidadosamente cogió por la cintura al niño más bajo para ayudarlo a levantarse— te llevaré al hospital más cercano en menos de cinco minutos—él ya estaba sacando su celular.

— No hace falta, Akashi-kun, estoy bien—aseguró rápidamente a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo iba muy en serio—. Por cierto, ¿no es tarde ya para el acto de apertura?—inquirió, sacudiendo sus pantalones para quitar la tierra e intentar desviar un poco la atención y _tensión_.

— Hubo un retraso en los planes. Se hará recién a las nueve—Akashi comentó con tranquilidad, en el tono que sugería que probablemente tenía que ver con eso pero que no diría nada más—. Y Kuroko, no cambies el tema. Si veo cualquier indicio de una posible secuela te cargaré yo mismo hasta el hospital—amenazó— y **no** es una invitación a utilizar la redirección en nosotros. ¿Entiendes?

Kuroko pareció pensarlo un poco, para su total molestia— Hai—respondió finalmente, una expresión más suave en su cara. Parecía casi… _dulce._ Y funcionó rotundamente.

Akashi olvidó su ira con la misma rapidez con la que Kise moriría si fuese expuesto más de cinco minutos a ello— Bien, vamos. La cafetería debe de estar ya abierta—comenzó a caminar, ignorando por el momento la forma en que el modelo rubio se había aferrado al varón más corto. Lo importante es que había guiado al niño al centro de ellos, por lo que su protección estaría asegurada.

— ¿Akashi-kun no desayunó?—preguntó, mostrando un índice mínimo de curiosidad. Él tomaría un batido, decidió, aún si no era Maji Burger.

— A diferencia de ti, Akashi toma el suficiente cuidado de su alimentación. No has desayunado más que un par de huevos duros, ¿no es cierto?—Midorima interrogó, empujando sus lentes. Habían pasado dos años enteros peleando para que comiese más que una porción de conejo y veía otros dos más por delante. _(¿Pero a quién iba a engañar? Mientras estuviese con ellos no le importaría hacer un continuo seguimiento. Todo sea por su salud. Por su_ _ **vida**_.)

— Midorima está en lo correcto. Iremos a conseguirte algo que pueda considerarse desayuno incluso para ti.

Kuroko parpadeó—... ¿Puedo tener un batido de vainilla?—preguntó, mirando hacia el pelirrojo con grandes ojos azules bebé. Ojos de _cachorro_ bebé.

Akashi no pudo resistirse— Puedes—aceptó, internamente encogiéndose ante el chillido de Kise –porque sí, era adorable, lo reconocía- mientras Murasakibara aprovechaba y acariciaba el cabello suave y pálido con cuidado— pero solo uno—añadió. Él no iba a derrumbarse solo porque el jugador sombra lo observase de esa forma, por supuesto que no. Era Akashi Seijuro y no… _ah, listo._ Tranquilamente apretó el botón de su celular para dejar de grabar.

( _Hey, que oportunidades como esa no se presentan todos los días_.)

— Kurocchi es muy lindo—Kise fregó su mejilla contra la más pequeña cariñosamente— La próxima vez voy a sacarte una foto—prometió.

— Preferiría que no—rechazó de plano desapasionadamente, enviando una mirada hacia el líder pelirrojo. Él había notado el brillo de un celular pero no iba a decir nada por el momento. Solo por ese día.

— Deja de acosar a Tetsu—Aomine empujó al rubio haciendo pucheros, rodeando los hombros de su sombra y atrayéndolo hacia sí—. Hey, hay que ir a tomar un helado después de la escuela—sugirió con entusiasmo, una sonrisa amplia en su rostro— en el sitio de siempre.

— ¡Claro!—el modelo inmediatamente se unió, no desanimado en lo absoluto por las acciones del futuro as. De hecho, él volvió a pegarse al varón más corto con incondicional felicidad, enganchándose a su brazo.

— Helado~—Murasakibara murmuró desde arriba, apoyando su mano sobre el cabello trullo nuevamente, esta vez sin desarreglarla.

— Voy a ir—el escolta de pelo verde murmuró, quedándose a poca distancia del jugador fantasma mientras hacían la fila de la cafetería. La atención de los demás parecía ser atraída hacia su grupo pero en ese momento no era algo que importase a cualquier de ellos en lo más mínimo.

— Iremos todos—Seijuro aseguró, cargando en la bandeja pequeñas porciones de diferentes alimentos. Un suspiro silencioso escapó de sus labios, sin saber si sentirse divertido o no al ver a Kuroko aferrarse inmediatamente a la bebida prometida.

— Mira, mira, ¡esa es nuestra mesa!—Kise podría haber rebotado por el entusiasmo mientras se acercaban a la cual había sido su lugar durante los tres –bueno, dos en su caso- años en Teikou. _Y ahora estamos aquí de nuevo… junto a Kurokocchi._ Inconscientemente incrementó la fuerza en su agarre, sin querer soltarlo por un instante. Aún sí él no era el único que había pegado una sonrisa en la cara se consideraba alguien inmaduro y no iba a pensar en los demás cuando todavía tenía sus propias –y tantas- cuentas que pegar a su instructor.

Kuroko miró silenciosamente al alero, preguntándose si debía o no decirle que estaba siendo muy fuerte. La situación todavía era precaria –él _vivía_ observando a las personas, obviamente sabía cuándo las sonrisas eran ciertas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus amigos- y no quería lastimar aún más a Kise, sin embargo, si seguía así haría una marca.

Se salvó de tomar la decisión cuando Midorima tiró levemente del rubio— Estás apretando demasiado, Kise. Terminarás haciéndole daño—señaló, sus características fruncidas.

Los ojos del modelo se ampliaron y rápidamente suavizó su agarre— ¡Lo siento mucho, Kurokocchi!—chilló. ¿Por qué parecía que solo era capaz de hacerle daño?

— Ah—notando la expresión angustiada Kuroko se las arregló para darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda— Está bien, Kise-kun, no lo hiciste con mala intención. Y Midorima-kun, gracias por intervenir—añadió a lo último, la más pequeña de las sonrisas en sus labios.

— Tsh. Es porque no puedes cuidar de ti mismo—masculló, empujando sus lentes mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un costado, el calor golpeando sus mejillas. Él era él, después de todas formas.

— Midorima, ¿es qué estás sonrojado?—Aomine se rió, siendo callado no por la mirada enojada del escolta sino por un golpe en las cosquillas bien dirigido— ¿T-tetsu?—jadeó, sosteniendo su costado.

— Aomine-kun, no hay necesidad de molestar—dijo con seriedad, aumentando el calor en el escolta— todos sabemos que Midorima-kun es un tsundere, no tienes porqué empeorarlo más.

Una gota de sudor cayó.

— Kuroko—un pequeño tic se hizo presenta en el rostro del de pelo verde. Cuenta con el chico para recordarle porque había veces que no se llevaba bien con él. Solo fugazmente, claro.

Kise y Aomine se rieron, mientras Murasakibara miró contemplativamente los platos extendidos frente a él, fingiendo indiferencia ante la escena.

— Tal vez deberías enfocarte menos en la defensa de Shintaro y comer más—Akashi sugirió, dando un pequeño golpecito a la bandeja con los alimentos en estado casi intacto— No nos iremos de aquí hasta que lo hayas terminado todo—cuenta con el pelirrojo para hacer sonar una simple oración como una amenaza potencial y un regaño a la vez.

Kuroko se conformó con asentir, lentamente volviendo a comer.

— Ah, Tetsu, ¿dónde te estás quedando?—inquirió, Aomine, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo de los ausentes padres del niño.

Kuroko parpadeó— En mi casa—respondió sin entender exactamente a qué quería referirse. ¿Dónde sino viviría?

El moreno resopló. Cuenta con Tetsu para dar respuestas precisas, claro que sí.

— Tendrías que quedarte con uno de nosotros—el capitán apuntó sin sonar en lo absoluto como una sugerencia.

— Kuro-chin no debería ir ningún lugar solo—Murasakibara aportó, su ceño fruncido.

La tensión en la mesa aumentó.

— No—Kise secundó inmediatamente.

— Sé que a mi mamá no le molestará que te quedes con nosotros—Aomine dijo, bufando ligeramente al añadir— Infierno, sé que ha querido adoptarte desde la primera vez que te vio. Nosotros tenemos los mismos días de entrenamiento ya que nuestra formación es conjunta por lo que no sería ningún problema.

Akashi asintió— Es cierto. De esa forma no vendrías ni volverías solo—no era un tema al cual daría marcha atrás—. Ah, también habrá que ir a un médico especialista en traumas para que evalúe en que condición estás. Si dice que es peligroso no pisarás una cancha de básquet—aseveró, inalterable a pesar del leve crispar del jugador de pelo azul pálido.

Sin embargo, la razón no era por la cual podría creer el pelirrojo. Kuroko sabía exactamente cuando había sucedido el accidente que había representado casi un alto a su actividad –y _vida_ \- y no era un detalle que compartiría. El doctor no encontraría mucho en su análisis porque todavía no había sucedido _ese_ , lo cual dejaba varias probabilidades en el margen de dos años. Deseó que Akashi pudiese dejarlo allí, aún si sabía que querría saber cuándo _exactamente_ había sucedido.

Esto no era un detalle que pensaba compartir, sin embargo. Lo que muy probablemente solo traería más sospechas..

— Hai—asintió, sellando efectivamente cualquier rastro de emoción.

Lamentablemente aunque podría haber resultado imperceptible en otra ocasión con los diferentes pares de ojos atentos al más mínimo movimiento pasó a ser claro. Mucho más cuando _Akashi_ intentó leerlo para descubrir lo que podría estar pensando y se encontró con una pared de hierro fundido.

— Kuro-chin parece ocultar algo~—el pívot de pelo violeta señaló indiferente, porque "infantil" y "le falta un tornillo" no significaba "estúpido". Muchos tendían a olvidar que materia estrella era _física_ , lo que no podía ser si se tratase de un completo idiota, ¿cierto?

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos, Kuroko?—Midorima cuestionó, escondiendo su frustración por el mecanismo de cierre de su amigo.

— Ah—Kuroko suspiró, finalmente admitiendo— es que no me gustan los médicos—él procedió a terminar su porción de arroz y pulpitos de salchicha, evitando efectivamente no ver a nadie a los ojos.

— Es algo que ya nos dimos cuenta—Aomine gruñó ligeramente— mira que no ir a pesar de lastimarte. Ese equipo tuyo al menos te prohibió jugar y te llevó al médico cuando te dañaste en los partidos, ¿cierto?

Kise miró culpable, su ceño frunciéndose al notar un pequeño detalle.

— Aida-san y mis compañeros me acompañaron al hospital—confirmó serenamente.

—… pero seguiste jugando—el modelo recordó.

Midorima asintió— Llegué al final de su partido de práctica contra Kaijou y los vi. Sin embargo, no sabía que estabas herido—añadió, un tono mucho más glacial.

Un aura amenazante punzó a su alrededor— Ya veo. Recuérdame tener unas _palabras_ con tu entrenadora—Akashi sonrió, sin ocultar el veneno— y no te atrevas a defenderla, Kuroko—agregó rápidamente al verlo abrir la boca—. Ella no debería de haberte dejado jugar en tu situación—apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

— Akashi-kun debería comprenderla—Tetsuya dijo al final, decidiendo que a pesar de su anterior pensamiento no dejaría al chico manchar a su entrenadora—. Hubo un tiempo en que todo lo que importaba era ganar—y ante su palidez continuó—, aún si ya no es así. Además, Aida-san no quería enviarme pero yo le insistí. Al final ganamos a Kise-kun y ellos me acompañaron al médico. No era ni siquiera una conmoción—finalizó, mintiendo un poco en la parte final. Había sido algo muy pequeño, de todas formas, y no quería a Kise sentirse más culpable.

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que yo probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. Lo entiendo, Kuroko pero…_ — No es algo que tampoco volverá a ser—aseguró rotundamente— y si llegase a enterarme que recibes daño durante el partido y no recibes la visita de un médico inmediatamente voy a _cortarlos_ a todos—resolvió, un destello de oro en su ojo izquierdo que denotó las intenciones.

— ¿A quién vas a cortar, Akashi-kun?—una voz femenina interrumpió la escena con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Era el primer día, ¿y se las habían arreglado para enojarlo? Sus pensamientos se borraron al notar a _alguien_ — ¡Tetsu-kun!—con ojos brillantes se dirigió rápidamente al otro lado de la mesa y abrazó a su amor con felicidad plena— Te he echado mucho de menos—su mirada se movió hacia el chico a su lado, el fondo de flores y brillos cambiando a la furia— _A-o-mi-ne_ —cantó en voz dulce.

El nombrado se tensó al instante— ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Satsuki?

Sin dignarse a soltar al varón más corto golpeó la cabeza del jugador moreno— ¡Eres un idiota, eso es lo que pasa! ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste para venir?!— interrogó, frunciéndole el ceño peligrosamente antes de cambiar su expresión y saludar amistosamente a todos.

— Buenos días, Momoi. Yo le envié un mensaje a Aomine para que viniera a ayudar a limpiar el gimnasio—Akashi sintió piedad –o no- del pobre chico— creí que preferirías descansar un poco más—a ella sí le había avisado que el acto sería a las nueve, luego de ser advertido de que no había regresado con ellos.

— Sa-chin, Mine-chin ya se iba~—Murasakibara añadió desinteresadamente mientras Midorima simplemente le asintió formalmente.

— ¡Ya veo!—una amplia sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro— ¿Tetsu-kun también va a ayudar?—sus ojos rosados se deslizaron hacia el lugar ahora ocupado por el rubio— ¿Eh? ¿Kise-kun?

— Hola, Momoicchi—saludó, brillantemente, aunque un poco triste por no ser reconocido por su amiga.

Akashi se aclaró ligeramente la garganta para centrar la atención en lo importante— Sí. Pero ya que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar preferimos pasar por aquí—el pelirrojo respondió.

Una expresión preocupada adornó el rostro bonito de la niña, todo rastro de Kise olvidado— Si no te estás alimentando bien solo tendrías que haberme avisado. No me molestaría hacerte el desayuno—se sonrojó ante su propio ofrecimiento, ignorando las expresiones de los demás.

 _Mierda. ¡Vamos a perderlo!_

— Muchas gracias, Momoi-san, pero no me gustaría ser una carga para ti—Kuroko contestó en voz tranquila, sin ver la flecha que acababa de atravesar el corazón de la chica y los pequeños corazones que revoloteaban a su alrededor—. Además, fue solamente por esta ocasión—añadió—. Regularmente suelo comer bien por las mañanas.

— O-oh, ya veo—jugueteando con sus dedos la adolescente le dedicó una gran sonrisa de mejillas rojas— Bueno, pero si Tetsu-kun lo necesita solo tiene que decirme.

Kuroko asintió— Agradezco tu preocupación, Momoi-san, eres una persona muy amable.

Soltando una risita apretó suavemente el agarre en su cuello— Me gustaría que todos los niños fueran tan gentiles como tú, Tetsu-kun—envió una mirada punzante en dirección a Aomine, parpadeando al notar a dos niñas que miraban hacia allí—. ¡Ah, son Acchan y Micchan! Lo siento, todos, tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos después!—con un último abrazo al varón más corto abandonó la mesa con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

Con la fémina lejos de allí, las miradas volvieron al chico calmado con diferentes cantidades de alivio.

— Hey, si Satsuki realmente te trae algo no te atrevas a comerlo—Daiki previno, una expresión de horror en su cara al pensar en lo que podría pasar a cualquier con la desgracia de tener que alimentarse con algo hecho por su amiga de infancia.

Seijuro asintió— Momoi es muy talentosa en todo lo que hace, exceptuando la cocina. Si te disgustan los médicos harás lo que sea que haga falta para no necesitar una intervención urgente, ¿no?—alzó una ceja.

— Kurocchi podría tener una infección estomacal—Kise amplió los ojos— y entonces no podría jugar durante un largo rato.

— Kuro-chin tendría que quedarse en el hospital~

— Se necesitan de dos semanas hasta meses, dependiendo del nivel de la infección para una recuperación completa—Midorima aportó con profesionalidad.

Kuroko se tensó, asintiendo, sin perder las miradas compartidas. Obviamente sabían que botones empujar, ¿eh? Tampoco es como si quisiese morir –otra vez-. Por mucho que valorase los sentimientos de Momoi no significaba que aceptaría todo lo que le diese, mucho menos si se trataba de comida. Ni siquiera la entrenadora Aida podría ganarle en cuanto a efectos secundarios.

El timbre sonó repentinamente.

— Bien. Aomine, Kise y Murasakibara—llamó— ustedes irán al gimnasio número dos para ayudar—Akashi tomó naturalmente la posición de líder— he conseguido un permiso para su ausencia en el acto a cambio de que se encarguen de la comprobación de que cada cosa esté en su lugar—había una advertencia en su expresión, pero era más seriedad que amenaza—. Midorima y Kuroko vendrán conmigo.

El modelo suspiró, presintiendo que había algo que se estaba perdiendo— Bien, Akashicchi. ¡Pero estaré manteniendo el lado de Kurokocchi durante el resto del día!—advirtió, comenzando a arrastrar a los dos.

— Yo debería de decir eso—Aomine refunfuñó mientras era llevado casi contra su voluntad.

— Se-chin y Mine-chin son egoístas, eso no me agrada~

Satisfecho con la compañía del escolta y el jugador fantasma el pelirrojo hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo— Vamos. Nosotros tampoco asistiremos al acto. Midorima, acompaña a Kuroko a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil, por favor. Los alcanzaré en diez minutos ya que hay algo que debo hacer primero—obteniendo un asentimiento doble prontamente se dirigió a cumplir con cierta obligación.

— Por cierto, Kuroko—mientras caminaban Midorima recordó lo que había traído ese día—. Ten. Es el elemento afortunado para acuario—le tendió la pequeña figura de gato—, no me importa sino crees pero…—apretó los labios— te ayudará por el resto del día—aseguró. _Y me mantendrá un poco más tranquilo,_ admitió en su mente.

Tetsuya parpadeó, sorprendiendo a su amigo cuando una estrella revoloteó cerca de él— Muchas gracias, Midorima-kun—aceptó fácilmente el objeto, mirando con atención los grandes ojos brillantes y verdes—. Aunque lo que dices es cierto, sé que es importante para ti así que lo llevaré. No quiero preocupar más a Midorima-kun—tranquilamente musitó—. Además—una minúscula sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro— es muy lindo.

Otra estrellita flotó sobre su cabeza, golpeando al adolescente de pelo verde en sus anteojos que por alguna razón parecían estar temblando— H-hai—Shintaro giró su cabeza hacia otro lugar en busca de algo que no fuese el varón más pequeño admirando el gatito entre sus manos— De todos modos—enfocó su mente en algo en particular— supongo que ya sabrás porque estamos yendo a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

—… Akashi-kun puede ser predecible—asintió, ignorando el efecto de sus palabras—. Dudo que encuentre algo de valor allí—añadió distraídamente, fregando el animalito contra su mejilla. Era suave~

 _No mires_ , se recordó el escolta, haciendo lo posible para mantener los ojos en el frente y su cabeza concentrada en las palabras. _Es como si supiese lo que Akashi está buscando… y a diferencia de él, Kuroko parece conocer los detalles._ Arrugó el entrecejo. Si no fuese importante el pelirrojo no estaría insistiendo con ello en ese momento por lo que era seguro que tenía que ver con _él._ Coló un vistazo a la indiferente sombra, sintiendo los dedos crispar por la tentación de aferrársele.

Duraría un tiempo, supuso, las ansias de comprobar que efectivamente estaba a su lado, _**vivo**_ **,** y no yaciendo en una camilla de hospital con el pulso muerto y los ojos sin brillo. Se estremeció en su interior. Aún si había varias razones por las cuales no se llevaba "bien" con él no significaba que no ocupase un puesto valioso en su vida. Habían sido amigos una vez, y luego se había alejado, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo etiquetar a alguien que a pesar de todo había decido dejar a un lado la importancia de su vida con el fin de jugar _por_ ellos?

Él no sabía, y francamente no creía que incluso Akashi lo supiese.

Empujando las puertas del destino indicado, Midorima dejó al más pequeño pasar primero.

Sí. No sabía cómo nombrar su relación… pero reconocía que había mucho que devolver, mucho que recompensar y _compensar._ Y no era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que esa oportunidad valía mucho más que uno en infinito. Exactamente. Él… en ese tiempo, en ese presente…

Apretó los puños inconscientemente.

Haría lo que fuera por pagar su deuda y hacer lo debía de haber hecho.

 _De ser quien debía haber sido._

* * *

5.000. Nada mal para haberme tardado una vida xDD

En fin, no sé si alguien llega hasta el final pero como el que avisa no es traidor… esta historia, como verán, es hurt-confort, nada de romance yaoisesco –mmm… aunque si para leer entrecierran los ojos y doblan la cabeza… les va a doler el cuello xD ok no-, creo que es más del tipo bromance, ya sabes, todo platónico. Por si se confunden con la adorabilidad de Kuroko xDD

Se me dio por aclararlo después de leer el reviú de Riruka, solo por las dudas. (Me alegro que te guste, por cierto, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir tanto! :D) Por si después hay gente quejándose que no hay "acción"… ya sabes, de _ese_ tipo. (¿Por qué aclaraba tanto? xDD)

Cortando esto, les agradezco por añadir la historia a favoritos, y por dejarme un bonito mensajito a: . ¡Gracias por su apoyo, lindas personitas de la vida!


End file.
